1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display device and method with an optimal external input setting capability, which automatically sets a set of component terminals as a set of external inputs of the display device when an external device that is connected to the display device has a capability of providing a component output.
2. Description of the Related Art
A component signal format is one system for signal transmission and reception between an image storage medium and a television in which three divided signals, a luminance signal (Y) and chrominance signals (Cb, Cr) are conveyed. A composite video blanking sync (CVBS), or composite signal format, is another system for signal transmission and reception between an image storage medium and a television in which a video signal is transmitted and received via one signal line. The CVBS signal is a signal which does not include an audio signal. Chrominance, luminance and sync signals are all mixed as one signal and conveyed via one signal line, and the CVBS signal is divided into respective video related signals by an internal circuit of the television. Typically, a CVBS output is associated with a video tape recorder (VTR) output system in which an interlaced scan image is provided to a user, and a component output is associated with a DVD player output system in which a progressive scan image is provided to the user.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a conventional connection between a set of external input terminals of a display device and an external device. The display device is a television and the external device connected to the television is a DVD combo player.
FIG. 1A shows an example in which a set of CVBS external input terminals of the television is connected to a set of output terminals of the DVD combo player. Referring to FIG. 1A, the television is assumed as having no capability of supporting a component input, and in this case, the set of CVBS external input terminals of the television is connected to a set of common DVD/video terminals of the DVD combo player. As shown in FIG. 1A, when the external input of the television is CVBS, the television is connected to the DVD combo player via a single video line, in which chrominance, luminance and sync signals are conveyed via the single video line. This video line, which is a connection line between the television and the DVD combo player, enables an interlaced image to be provided to a user.
FIG. 1B shows an example in which a set of external component input terminals of the television is connected to the set of output terminals of a DVD combo player. Referring to FIG. 1B, the television is assumed as having a capability of supporting both a CVBS input and a component input, and in this case, the set of external component input terminals of the television is connected to a set of DVD dedicated terminals. As shown in FIG. 1B, when the external input of the television is the component, the television and the DVD combo player are interconnected via a set of three video lines, which convey a luminance signal Y and chrominance signals Cb and Cr. The connection lines between the television and the DVD combo player enable a progressive image to be provided to the user.
FIGS. 2A and 2B illustrate a typical method for setting an external input of a display device.
A method for setting an external input in the display device will be described with reference to FIGS. 2A and 2B.
A user selects a menu, such as “TV/External input”, to set up the external input using an operational unit, e.g., a remote control. Among displayed external inputs, the user then selects a desired specific external input. For example, the selection of a “TV/External input” button on the remote control enables “S (super)-video” in which a video signal is conveyed as a luminance signal and a color signal, “External input 1” in which the luminance signal and the color signal are conveyed as one signal, and “Component 1” in which three signals, the luminance signal and two chrominance signals are conveyed to be displayed on a television screen. In this case, the user is able to set a desired external input by placing a cursor on the external input using direction buttons of the remote control and then pressing a select button of the remote control.
Meanwhile, if the external device that is connected to the display device has a capability of providing both a CVBS output and a component output, such as a DVD combo player, the user has to select the CVBS input terminals as the external input to view a video and select the component input terminals as the external input to view a DVD movie, thereby obtaining high definition video image for DVD playback.
However, when the user sets up the CVBS terminal rather than the component terminal as the external input of the display device to view the DVD movie, he is unable to obtain a progressive scan output of the DVD which provides high definition image. That is, the user cannot obtain a high definition video image, thereby degrading television performance. Further, there is an inconvenience in that a user must manually select and set up an external input depending on whether the user desires to view a video or a DVD. It is necessary to set up the component input rather than the CVBS input as the external input of the television when the external device has the capability of providing the component output in order to obtain a high definition video image.